The Child Of The Smashing Lockers
by kjobird
Summary: A Mysterious girl has been damaging lockers at hollywood arts. However Cat knows in her heart that she can't be evil


The Child of the smashing lockers

Tori, Jade, and Cat were walking to their lockers as they did on any day. But at the first glance of all 6 eyes at the locker, the female trio saw their lockers, smashed with the doors having huge dents. It wasn't just their lockers; it was everyone in Hollywood arts including Beck, Robbie, Sinjin, and Andre. The confusion and intimidation sparked in both male and female eyes.

None of the teachers could figure out what happened. Every student had been asked and none of them knew anything. However a night of fixing the school computers would lead to the ghastly answer.

Sinjin called his friends around 4:00 in the morning telling them the answer of the smashed lockers was revealed in the school camera.

The gang carpooled to meet up with Sinjin in the office. Sinjin had been asked to repair the school security camera. While he was checking his work he had found the locker smasher. Robbie screamed as soon as he saw it since he didn't have his glasses. Cat looked closer and saw that it wasn't a student. There was no way she was way too young. Her voice was the voice of a child so it couldn't be a small adult. To be more specific she looked only 7 years old. The camera revealed she ran out at 4:30 after she ruined the lockers. However the gang would not be able to leave just yet.

Robbie was shivering in dismay at the thought of a 7-year old crazy child. SInjin whispered to them loudly, guys get down she is coming back. They ducked their heads bellow the desk. All were terrified. Even Jade was a little bit but insisted that she go and get rid of her. Beck restrained her knowing she would be arrested for beating a 7-year old.

The school was told about the child and everyone watched their backs like an eager dog guarding his favorite bone. Through the day things broke and lockers were damaged even more. But while cat was packing to go home she noticed something strikingly different about the lockers from her friends compared to the other students. Most lockers had many dents but were still in the wall. However all of her friend's lockers fell off when she touched it. She was curious when she saw hers beat up but still attached. It was almost like she was trying to get her attention. Another odd thing was that the other notes just had a picture of a broken heart, but the note on cat's locker had the heart as well as the warm but emotional message " I am not evil"

Tori tried her locker and it fell off to. Jade's door did the same thing. The same thing happened to the boys. Jade shouted in exasperation " That's it, she is going down! " "Easy Jade " " actually I don't agree with jade beating her however I do think we should report her to the cops. Cat commented " but there's got to be an explanation! I mean she is 7! Robbie agreed with Cat, they needed to see if they could find out why she was smashing stuff.

No one found an answer and was about to give up until Cat revealed the message in her locker. Robbie played the video and zoomed in on her face. When he did Cat and Tori previewed her face filled with rage and tears running down her cheek. Obviously she was having a hard time.

Cat realized she just needed love. "I am going to give her a big, warm, hug." Wait" tori yelled. " She obviously has a bad temper and probably has never had a social life. We need a plan to catch her.

Operation " give smashing girl a hug had begun" Cat was going to embrace her since the little girl seemed attracted to her. They had to pay extremely close attention to exact details of her routine. Every day after school they looked at the camera and on Thursday they had enough information to put their plan in action.

The girl seemed to come at 4:30 am since no one was around. She also wore black and dodged every camera. She was alert and ready to attack if there was a problem. Andre noticed that while she was heading to an exit the janitor walked by. She showed teeth and made her eyes glare at him. Her weapon wasn't a gun, knife, or crowbar. Actually what she used couldn't kill at all. It would not be pleasant but as soon as she used it the janitor just got up and ran away in fear.

Her exceptional technique was different but simple. She didn't want to kill the person coming. Watching her face in the video of her doing it goes from anger to regret to cry. Then she goes on. Her technique didn't even put people in the emergency room. The worse they could get was a bruise. Her skill was to use a lasso. She was very precise and clever with it. If she was not done with her plan and someone came toward her she roped him or her and tied him or her up till she was done. She used a non-toxic gas that made them go to sleep until she was done. Then carefully dragged them outside. In the case of the janitor the monitor showed that she was just leaving and he was behind her. She was very close to the door but figured she had to stop him first to get away. She lassoed him and made the loop snug at his ankle and yanked it hard, causing him to fly in the air and land on his back. She dashed out the door and the janitor just got up and ran away, being careful not to run into her.

The thing they had to worry about the most was her fist and feet. Instead of using a hammer or a crowbar she just punched it with her fist and kicked it. Jade predicted she probably knows karate. " How bout I just go pound her all over and teach her a lesson" " NO!" she doesn't need to be beaten she needs love. " Cat there is no proof of that more than likely she is extremely dangerous!" Cat stated firmly. " I know she is not evil and I have more proof on my phone.

Jade assertively ordered Cat to show the video. She had taken this video while the girl wasn't looking. It revealed the girls name but Cat figured that would be the last thing to worry about. In the video she is called Mindy. For the first part she is saying in a child voice. " Come on daddy let's play, how bout hide and seek, please. Dad said firmly, " now sweet heart I want to play with you but you know that your mother died 3 days ago and now I have to work until midnight. Apparently he could not afford a babysitter. He went inside with his little girl for 10 minutes. He did something that agonized him. He told his friend who was picking him up he had to lock Mindy in her room and tie her a post in her bed. He explained that he loathed doing it but had to. Her dad knew she had a bad temper, even before the death of her mom. Now it was 20 times worse. She got teased a lot and at 5 years old she flipped a kid on the playground breaking his arm. She wasn't hugged often because kids were afraid and her parents were not home until midnight. So she ate, and sat all alone all day all her life wishing for at least one friend. She knew her dad loved her and he had to extra long hours to earn enough money. She also comprehended that dad had to work even longer now that her mom died. Mindy was thankful but she hated her parents working long because it seemed that no one had time for her. In fact on the day she turned 5 both her parents were in a huge rush that they didn't remember her birthday until 10:30 when she was going to bed. After her mom died and her dad working longer than ever and not having a friend, Mindy got wilder every day. She became too dangerous for the neighbors and herself alone so he tied her up to keep the house and neighbors safe from her wrath, but mainly to protect her. If she did something at the wrong time she could be arrested. " You see?" cat said, " Mindy wants attention and friends. She is kept in her room and nobody her age wants her around. That's why she sneaks in our school. Cause we are in high school. It didn't make sense that she was smashing lockers to Beck. The problem was shown in the first security shot of her. After being rejected many times she was afraid to talk in person so she tried to put notes in the locker. Since she couldn't use the combination she got frustrated and started beating them, causing the large dents. Her face showed that it was a burden inside to do it. She stayed at Cat's locker 4 minutes longer. At last the rest of the group was convinced. Mindy just wanted attention and love. Cat knew a hug would do a humongous amount of positive feelings.  
The plan of getting Mindy into Cat's warm loving arms was going to be set up at 3:30 am. Since she started to attack at every sound Robbie was going to use a sound effects box to make walking sounds. Then beck and André would run and lead her to the middle of the hall. Tori would then toss a thin sheet on her to keep her distracted and last jade would cut a rope that would gently put a cage over Mindy. Then Cat would go and embrace her. Everyone was prepared. Except the other students had a different way to handle it.

Everyone else thought she was a maniac and needed to be captured and beaten. 3 boys and 2 girls knew about the plan to give the girl a hug but said it was too dangerous. They had to stop them so they wouldn't save the girl.

A teenage boy named hunter came in and tied up Beck, Tori, Jade, André, and Robbie. " What do you think you are doing?" " Look your plan is too dangerous she doesn't need love she needs pounding. We will release you once that barbaric child is caught. He left them locked in a closet, not knowing that Cat wasn't there.

Cat went an hour early to make sure everything was in order. She was inspecting when she heard a loud drop and a cheer from a mob of angry students. Cat rushed to see what happened. The students had captured Mindy in a net and were throwing rocks at her. No matter how much Cat shouted they did not stop. Tori whistled for her to come to her. She told Cat about what happened and that she escaped. To get rid of the mob Tori threw a book at the window to break the glass causing them to run out. While Tori went to guard the door, Cat went to release Mindy from the trap.

" Hi don't be frightened my name's Cat" " I'm Mindy, thank you for freeing me. Everyone usually either yells or ignores me. " " I could never do that" " well somehow my anger gets a hold of me especially when I try to make friends. That's when I destroy things. It batters me every time so I play the cup song out side for change. I want to fix the lockers. " Well I know good and well that inside you have a very unique and wonderful personality. Now about the lockers we need to discuss things. Mindy's rage took control and shouted " Oh so you just demand everything get better! Well it's not gonna! I am all alone so I can't go faster! " But when Mindy saw Cat's expression of shock she bawled loudly and ran off.

After 8 minutes Cat found her under a table. " Hey Mindy it's okay, come out I know you didn't mean it" Mindy crawled out with her eyes red and watery from letting her eyes run like a river. " Cat I want to be your friend but everyone says I am evil and dangerous and I think I agree. I don't want to hurt you. " Cat remembered learning that no one hugged Mindy so before she talked she grabbed her and wrapped her in her arms. At first Mindy struggled but stopped after a minute. She liked it. Finally she realized someone cared. Eventually Mindy was friends with the school. All the child needed was a little love.


End file.
